When the Rooster Crows
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: Seven year old Yugi lives on a farm with his young father Yami. It's just a simple day for Yugi and Yami having to deal with the possibility of wolves on their property and having Mana and Mahado over for dinner. And Yugi wants a kitten? Father/Son fic


A/N - I got this idea from watching To Kill A Mocking Bird. Atticus's parental love for his children is so cute! So this is a father/son fic.

Yami: father

Yugi: son

* * *

"Pa!" a small boy with vibrant amethyst colored eyes and wild tricolor hair yelled across the field as he let his feet guide him through the tall grass that nearly swallowed him whole. "Pa!"

Inside an old white farm house was a young man in his early twenties named Yami. He immediately raised his head from his work of putting a table back together at the sound of his son's voice. Scared that something might be wrong, he hurriedly made his way for the front porch.

The old creaking storm door croaked as Yami threw it open. Seconds later it slammed back in place, the loud sound making some of the chickens jump.

"Yugi!" he called out worriedly when he couldn't spot his son among the acres that he owned.

He waited a few seconds and sighed in relief when his son appeared from the large hedge of grass. He mentally reminded himself to go over it with the lawn mower later in the week.

"Pa!" Yugi said as he launched himself into Yami's arms.

Yami quickly gripped Yugi's naked sides and hoisted him up onto his hip. He couldn't help but grin when one of the straps of Yugi's blue overalls fell off his shoulder.

"What's got you all worked up?" he asked as he sat down in the old rocking chair that sat on the porch.

While waiting for Yugi to catch his breath, he noticed some kind of material clutched in Yugi's small fist. He brought it closer to his face for inspection.

"I-I found this down by the creek," Yugi said as he opened his fist to reveal a wad of gray colored fur. "You think it's those wolves Mr. Wheeler was talking about last week?"

Yami looked at the thick pieces of fur closely. To him it looked like it could be fur to either a wolf or simply just a country mutt that happened to be wandering around the fields.

"Could be, I suppose," Yami nodded slightly. "Guess we'll have to be careful."

"But Pa," Yugi said worriedly. "What if there are wolves and they come and kill our chickens and lambs?"

Yami ran his hand through Yugi's hair as he thought of the solutions in his head.

"The donkeys and geese should let us know if there's any kind of predator lurking around. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Yami concluded.

"What of the horses?"

"We'll keep the barn closed up tight. Really Yugi, it's nothing to worry about right now." Yami assured his caring seven year old.

"Well, alright, if you say so," Yugi pouted with his arms crossed.

Yami chuckled before placing a kiss to Yugi's forehead.

"Go get washed up for dinner. Mrs. Mana and her husband are bringing over some food."

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Did she make a pie?"

"Maybe…" Yami teased as he set Yugi back on the ground. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Aw Pa, you're too cruel sometimes," Yugi smiled before going into the house.

Yami couldn't help but think that he had to have had the cutest son in the whole world.

* * *

Yugi watched as Yami actually put on a shirt for once and switched out his muddy light blue jeans for a clean darker pair. He quickly washed his face with some warm water and did the same to Yugi who had missed a few spots of grime on his face.

"Pa remember when Mrs. Mana said that if I had been good then I could have a kitten from her cats litter?" Yugi suddenly asked.

Yami raised an eyebrow as he tried to recall such a conversation. Then again, Mana was always telling Yugi things that Yami didn't know about. She would always fill Yugi's head with fairy tails and dreams. Not that Yami minded.

"A kitten?" Yami mumbled as he adjusted the golden arm band he wore. "Yugi, we've already got about five barn cats." he reminded.

Yugi nodded. "I know, I know," he sighed. "But we've never had just a pet cat. One that stays inside, ya know?"

"Why do you want a pet cat? You've already got a horse," Yami pointed out.

Yugi's horse, or pony as it was, was a buckskin named Ponyboy. Yami had gotten Yugi the pony when he was only two years old. Of course, Yugi couldn't actually ride by himself, so Yami would sit him on the saddle, keep his hand behind Yugi's back, and walk the horse around.

"Cause it gets lonesome at night sometimes," Yugi admitted with his eyes downcast. "I can always see Ponyboy during the day, but he can't come in my room and sleep with me."

"You should go sleep in his stall with him," Yami joked.

Yugi's mouth fell open. "Pa, I'm not gonna sleep in there! Are you crazy! It smells like horse turd!"

Yami's deep laughter filled the room as he lifted Yugi up in the air. He laid him out on his bed and lifted his shirt up before blowing on his stomach. Yugi squealed and laughed in delight as he tried to push Yami's head away weakly.

Yami then began to tickle Yugi's ribcage which made Yugi shriek as he tried to roll away. His face became red from laughing too hard and Yami finally pulled away when he decided Yugi had had enough.

"Pa…" Yugi gasped as his stomach rose and fell. "Can I get a kitten or not?"

Yami smirked and pulled Yugi onto his shoulders before making his way downstairs. He felt Yugi's small hands cling to the top of his head, to ensure that he would not fall off.

"If Mana brings it up than we'll see, okay?" Yami compromised.

Yugi nodded. Even if Mana didn't bring it up than Yugi would try his best to drop hints that led to said subject.

* * *

"Mana, Mahado," Yami nodded to each friend. "Come on in."

They both smiled as they walked inside. Mahado was carrying a basket that held all of the food while Mana held another basket.

"Yugi went to go feed the horses, so he'll be back soon," Yami said at seeing Mana and Mahado's curious gazes.

They were used to Yugi tackling them both the minute they stepped through the door.

"Jeez Yami, you're already setting him to work?" Mana said teasingly as she sat the basket down tenderly on top of the table.

"He wanted to do it!" Yami exclaimed. "Besides it's one of the easier jobs to do around here."

"You're just lazy," Mana smiled.

Yami rolled his eyes as he began to take glasses and plates down from the cupboards.

"Says the woman who won't even milk a cow or goat," he retorted.

"It's not that I won't do it, it's that the animals won't let me do it!"

Yami snorted. "I wonder why…"

Mahado hid a grin just as the screen door banged open. All three adults turned to see a giddy looking Yugi.

"There's my favorite seven year old!" Mana smiled while opening up her arms.

Yugi giggled as he ran into her arms and was lifted up to rest on her hip. She bounced him once to readjust his position.

"Hey Yugi, you look taller since the last time I've seen you," Mahado pointed out.

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and glee. He turned his attention to Yami.

"Am I Pa?" he asked excitedly.

Yami looked his boy over silently, trying to see a difference in Yugi's height.

"Yeah, you look somewhat bigger."

"You're turning out to look just like your Pa," Mana said.

Yugi beamed in pride at the compliment. At seven years old, the only thing he wanted was to be just like his Pa. He always loved it when people told him that him and Yami were just alike.

"Maybe if he's lucky, he'll turn out taller than him," Mahado laughed.

Yami glared in a kidding kind of "watch it" way. Yugi only smiled and wiggled down from his perch on Mana's hip.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!"

* * *

Once everyone was filled with chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and pie, they all settled down on the couches in the den.

Yami couldn't help but eye the basket that Mana carried with her. He had forgotten to ask about it earlier and he knew that it had held no food. He had a suspicion of what was inside, but kept his mouth shut about it.

"Yugi," Mana said softly to gain Yugi's attention.

Said boy wearily turned his head towards her. Sleep was already calling to him, yet he was trying his hardest to stay awake so he could watch the rest of the movie they had turned on.

"Hm?"

"I have something for you…" she smiled as she slid the basket over to where Yugi lay against Yami's side.

Yami pulled Yugi up closer into his side and laid his arm behind Yugi's head to prop him up. Yugi slowly grabbed the basket and put it on his lap. With slow movements he carefully opened the basket and jolted forward at seeing a small black kitten with blue eyes climb out.

"No way!" he whispered in awe. "Is he mine?" Yugi asked as he gently lifted the kitten out of the basket and stroked over it's fur with his fingers.

"Course he is dummy. You wanted a kitten, right?" Mana laughed.

"Yes!" he nodded. "Thank you so much!" he smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome," Mahado and Mana said simultaneously.

Yami gave both his friends an accusing look, but stopped when he saw the joy on Yugi's face. His eyes softened as he watched his son scratch underneath the kittens chin. The kitten immediately began to purr and leaned in closer to Yugi's fingers.

"What're you gonna name him?" Yami asked softly as he nuzzled the side of Yugi's head.

"Hm…" Yugi hummed in thought. "Pharaoh."

Yami blinked at the odd name, but didn't question it. It was Yugi's kitten so he could name it whatever he wanted.

"That's a cool name," Mana said.

Yugi smiled brightly and nuzzled his nose against Pharaoh's.

* * *

"Night guys, thanks for dinner," Yami whispered so as to not wake Yugi. "And for the kitten as well. Yugi really likes him."

Mana smiled and waved as both she and Mahado headed for their car. Once Yami saw them driving down the road he closed the door and locked it before returning to the den where Yugi lay curled up against the couch. Pharaoh was curled up on his stomach.

"You had a fun evening didn't you baby?" Yami whispered to Yugi's sleeping form. "I guess you can just sleep on the couch for tonight."

Yami grabbed the blanket that laid across the top of the couch and draped it around Yugi, making sure to not cover Pharaoh. He brushed a few stray bangs away from Yugi's face before placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Night, kiddo. See you bright and early," he grinned before leaving the room.

Yugi only shifted slightly in his sleep, possibly dreaming of the dreaded rooster that was bound to wake him up earlier in the morning.

* * *

A/N - I've always wanted to do a story in the country. I was debating on whether or not to make them talk like deep Southerners, but decided against it. I live in the South and I don't even talk how most people portray us Southerners in movies. So there you go, just a cute little one-shot with the day in the life of Yugi and Yami as country boys.


End file.
